Perdido sin ti
by Roxansonicbrawl96
Summary: Si tan sólo te pude haber dicho mínimo un infantil "me gustas", tal vez, y sólo, tal vez, hubiera sido diferente. One-shot, Mención de MarthxLink. Rating T por palabras altisonantes. ¡Espero y les guste!


Hola! Después de tanto tiempo me eh decidido a subir algo a Fanfiction (yay!(?))

Bueno, esta es la primera fanfick que subo, y si, es un SonicxLink, más bien, un desdichado y enamorado Sonic contando su desdicha. Lo sé, de dónde saqué la idea de juntar un erizo y un hilian? es que en deviantart vi una imágenes de ellos en pareja y me gustó xD (gracias creadora de esas imágenes ;u; )

y Sin más preambulos, la fanfick!

* * *

_**Perdido sin ti**_

Nunca pensé el momento en el que nuestras vidas iban a cruzarse, nunca pensé tampoco el hecho de enamorarme. Todo fue tan rápido, no me había dado cuenta de lo que pasó, ni siquiera vi el tiempo, un día éramos solo unos desconocidos, y al siguiente me tenías a tus pies.

Eh apreciado cada momento, cada segundo; cada mañana al despertar, sonrío al ver tu dorada y revuelta melena al abrir mis ojos y mirar a la cama de junto, cada hora que pasamos juntos, divirtiéndonos y entrenando juntos; las bromas que hemos echo, valía la pena sufrir las consecuencias de cada broma, porque podía ver esa hermosa sonrisa que me hipnotizaba, me drogaba por completo. Me encanta cuando ríes, observarte hablar con Ike o Marth y hacer tus pucheros porque el mercenario se comió la última barra de pastel; también adoro verte jugar con los niños, o acariciar el cabello de tu versión más infantil de manera casi maternal cada que le corriges algo que él sabe que no está bien, adoro verte en el techo tocando la ocarina y hacer hermosas melodías y más que nada, adoro esa voz tuya, no me la puedo quitar de la cabeza en ningún momento del día.

Sé varias cosa de ti y tu de mí, tanta cercanía nos hemos tenido, tantos secretos nos hemos contado, más tú no sabes mi más grande secreto, sabes mi comida favorita, la cosa más vergonzosa que me ha pasado, sabes mis mayores temores, mis aventura, mis sueños e ilusiones, sabes los lugares que tanto me encantan, sabes que me encanta que me rasquen detrás de la oreja y me traten como a un gato, todo eso lo sabes, y yo también sé sobre ti, se de esa soledad que te carcome, sé que te encanta el campo, sé que amas a los animales y las flores, sé tus miedos y mayores temores, sé que odias despertar temprano, sé que te encanta que te abracen para no sentirte solo, o mínimo sentir una palmadita en la espalda, sé que te hace feliz el convivir con gente tan diferente a la que usualmente ves. Todo eso lo sé, pero si tan sólo tuviera el valor de decirte mi más grande secreto, ese secreto que me mata lentamente y si no fuera por esas fantasías y esperanzas no me dejarían dormir.

Oh Link, si tan sólo supieras ese secreto, que te amo y desde la primera vez que te vi me has enamorado, si supieras que con cada roce me encantas más, aunque sea uno accidental, que con sólo una sonrisa me motivas a seguir viviendo el presente por más mierda que esté; si sólo supieras que te seguiría hasta el fin del mundo para estar a tu lado, si tan sólo lo supieras, creo que sería feliz, pero sé que no lo sabes, que lo ignoras y eso me duele, me duele que sólo me veas como un amigo, como un hermano, que sólo soy tu compañero de cuarto, el confidente de tus secretos, tu cómplice, sólo soy eso para ti y me duele. Y me dolió más el día en que llegaste sonriendo a nuestro cuarto, si, al principio era como un alivio para mí, pues estuviste deprimido unos días, esos oscuros días en los que para mí el sol no brillo, me alegraba el hecho que volvieses a sonreír, pero sólo para recibir el golpe más duro de mi vida; llegaste casi saltando, me abrazaste con todas tus fuerzas mientras sostenías una carta, parecías un infante al cual le habían dado un premio por portarse bien, pero no, no era por un premio el motivo de tu felicidad, aún recuerdo que habías dicho que encontraste el amor con otra persona, para ser más precisos, con el príncipe de Altea te había correspondido. Fue una puñalada en el corazón, un enorme vacío, sentí la mayor presión en mi pecho, como si mi mundo se fuera a blanco y negro en un instante, se volvió gris, un horrible y deprimente gris, era el peor y más jodido día de mi vida, para mí era el fin, esos días en los que era feliz a tu lado terminaron, porque sabía que desde ese momento pasarías a lado de la persona que amabas… Y así fue. Cada día despertabas en el cuarto de Lowell, te ibas a entrenar con él, comías con él e invertías todo tu tiempo en él, ya casi no tenías tiempo para acariciarme la oreja, ni para hacerle bromas a Mario y Luigi como antes, ni siquiera me jalabas la cobija con tu típica frase _**"¡despierta gato flojo!"**_ para tan sólo decirte entre risas que era un erizo y que me dieras cinco minutitos más, apenas me hablabas y te hacías cada vez más indiferente conmigo, como si nunca me hubieras hablado en tu vida. Era definitivo, me cambiaste por Marth Lowell, te olvidaste completamente de mí y ahora eres feliz y me dejaste en el vacío.

Ahora, a través de aquel ventanal de la habitación en la que solía ser nuestra, te veo entre el campo de rosas que entre Samus y Peach habían plantado, junto con tu príncipe azul, con su cabeza en tu regazo y tu acariciabas su cabello mientras ambos miraban el cielo como tú y yo solíamos hacerlo. Aún te espero, como una mascota olvidada esperando a que su dueño aparezca sabiendo perfectamente que nunca pasará.

¿Por qué? Porque soy un idiota, un idiota enamorado, aferrado a una esperanza rota, a un sueño que jamás será, a una falsa ilusión que sé que nunca será verdad, porque aún espero que estés a mi lado para poder decirte un te amo, sólo uno… Pero mientras ese sueño pase, esperaré en vano a que regreses, seguiré a tu lado aunque me ignores, estaré ahí para ti como lo que me ves, porque tengo la fe en que todavía puedas recordarme y hacer lo que solíamos hacer juntos; estaré aquí, lamentándome el porqué de mi cobardía… Si tan sólo te pude haber dicho mínimo un infantil _**"me gustas",**_ tal vez, y sólo, tal vez, hubiera sido diferente.

_Espero que seas feliz y nunca tengas que sufrir, porque yo, ya estoy perdido sin ti…_

Siempre tu perro fiel… Sonic the hedgehog…

* * *

Comenten, tírenme cartas bomba o mandenme al... y les cuento luego xD


End file.
